Insomnie
by Polypocket
Summary: Regina n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et cela l'ennuie ...


**Insomnie.**

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon la série ne ressemblerait en rien à ce qu'on connaît actuellement :-P

**Note** : C'est un OS sans prétention, n'y cherchez pas d'histoire.

**XXXXXX**

Pour la énième fois de la nuit, Regina se retourna dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et le fait que Robin s'était encore une fois accaparé de la couverture n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée mais rien n'y faisait, son organisme semblait avoir décidé de faire de la résistance.

Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'endormir. Son sommeil était bien souvent hanté par les drames et les fantômes de son passé, mais depuis que Robin partageait sa vie, les choses allaient bien mieux. Sa présence la rassurait, d'autant qu'il veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'elle s'endorme chaque soir alanguie et comblée. Seulement aujourd'hui elle avait la migraine, une de celles qui lui donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, ce qui l'avait donc privée de l'occasion de se coucher pleinement détendue et satisfaite. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir réalisa-t-elle subitement.

Elle se tourna alors vers Robin qui, lui, dormait du sommeil des justes et cela ne fit que la conforter dans la décision qu'elle venait de prendre à l'instant même. Elle se blottit contre lui et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur la ligne allant de sa mâchoire à la base de son cou. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à mordiller sensuellement son oreille sachant très bien que ça le rendait toujours fou quand elle faisait ça. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Robin grogna et gesticula dans son sommeil.

D'une main, elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et fit courir ses mains sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, Robin semblait émerger de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa pour le surplomber alors qu'il la regardait en clignant des yeux.

\- « Désolée de te réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de ton assistance », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- « Et ta migraine ? », lui demanda-t-il encore un peu ensommeillé.

\- « Il paraît que le sexe est une excellente manière de lutter contre ça », répondit-elle en déboutonnant les boutons de son pyjama.

\- « Oh, vraiment ? »

\- « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde moderne, mon chéri. Maintenant, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour que l'on discute … ».

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au pied du lit et s'empressa de tirer le pantalon de Robin le long de ses jambes. Elle fit ensuite passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxeur et le tira également vers le bas. Elle revint sur leur lit et s'installa entre ses jambes.

Elle se baissa pour embrasser son sexe à demi érigé avant que l'une de ses mains ne l'empoigne avec fermeté. Avec une lenteur volontairement provocante, elle fit coulisser sa main de bas en haut, et de haut en bas. Robin laissa échapper un grognement de contentement et elle sourit quand elle sentit son membre durcir et s'allonger sensiblement sous ses doigts.

Elle fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son érection et le prit ensuite en bouche. Elle s'amusa à le besogner avec sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents. Les mains de Robin s'aventurèrent dans la chevelure de Regina, tandis que ses hanches s'agitaient frénétiquement sous les assauts de la bouche de sa compagne.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle délaissa Robin le temps de se libérer de ses vêtements de nuit et vint se positionner au-dessus de sa virilité. Elle entama d'abord de langoureux mouvements de bassin sur son entre-jambe avant de se saisir de son membre et de le porter au niveau de l'entrée de sa féminité. Elle s'abaissa lentement, très lentement sur lui afin de savourer la sensation de son corps qui s'ouvrait progressivement à cette douce intrusion.

Robin se redressa, prit la tête de Regina entre ses deux mains et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il avait une manière de l'embrasser qui la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Mais cette nuit, elle n'avait guère besoin d'être stimulée, elle était plus que prête à prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et elle ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre.

Elle mit ainsi fin à leur baiser et l'obligea à retomber sur le matelas. Elle posa ses mains bien à plat sur son torse et commença à se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. Roulant des hanches elle se hissait et redescendait sur sa virilité avec assurance et détermination. Robin suivait des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Il était fasciné par le spectacle de cette femme, sa femme, qui se balançait au-dessus de lui, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte pendant que ses seins ballottaient au rythme saccadé de son bassin.

Il fit mine de vouloir partir à la rencontre de cette poitrine qui l'attirait tant mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle attrapa ses poignets et s'abaissa légèrement sur lui afin de les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle le gratifia d'un baiser gourmand avant de commencer à le chevaucher avec fougue. Robin ravala son souffle tandis que ses jambes commençaient à être agitées de mouvements incontrôlables. Lorsqu'elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle, Regina fit passer ses mains derrière son dos et les posa sur les genoux de son partenaire dans le but de donner une espèce sorte de levier à ses mouvements.

Robin profita du fait d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de liberté de manœuvre pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de guider ses mouvements mais très vite, il agrippa fermement ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. Regina fit les gros yeux mais lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe aller et venir avec force dans le sien, elle oublia temporairement son agacement. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement les sensations que les coups de reins de Robin éveillaient en elle.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque les mains de son amant délaissèrent brusquement ses hanches et s'emparèrent de ses seins. Robin prit le temps de les pétrir avant de se redresser. Il plaqua aussitôt sa bouche sur l'un de ses mamelons qu'il suça avidement pendant qu'il faisait rouler la pointe de l'autre sein entre ses doigts, tout en veillant consciencieusement à ne pas ralentir le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Regina serra les cuisses et les dents sous l'assaut combiné des lèvres de Robin et de ses coups de reins. Elle était de plus en plus proche d'atteindre sa libération mais elle n'était franchement pas décidée à lui laisser les rênes, pas ce soir en tout cas. Elle le repoussa donc une nouvelle fois contre les draps et referma l'une de ses mains autour de sa gorge afin de le maintenir fermement à la place qui devait être la sienne cette nuit.

La main gauche sur la cuisse de Robin et la main droite sur sa gorge, Regina se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle recommença à onduler son bassin sur lui. Sans vergogne et sans le moindre scrupule, elle se mit à le chevaucher effrontément cette fois. Elle ne cherchait plus à retenir les gémissements d'extase qui s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque fois que ses fesses heurtaient ses bourses. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements jusqu'à la frénésie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses muscles intimes se contracter autour de Robin et que le plaisir se diffuse dans tout son corps.

A bout de souffle, vidée de toute énergie, elle se laissa tomber sur Robin. Ce dernier la serra fort dans ses bras et fit courir ses mains sur son dos comme pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration et à retrouver ses esprits. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou après lui avoir susurré qu'il avait désormais carte blanche.

D'un coup de bassin habile, il la fit rouler sous lui. Il veilla à se positionner correctement entre ses cuisses et plongea en elle sans préambule. Le choc de cette intrusion lui fit écarquiller les yeux mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Elle avait déclenché les « hostilités » et elle n'avait rien contre une certaine sauvagerie dans leurs ébats, bien au contraire. Elle écarta ainsi les jambes autant qu'elle put et l'attira d'avantage contre elle.

Contre toute attente, il entama ses va-et-vient sur un rythme lent et régulier qui lui permettait de titiller son cou, surtout la zone située derrière son oreille qu'il savait si sensible. Les frissons ne tardèrent pas à gagner Regina qui se tordait sous lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et fit descendre l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps de manière à pouvoir caresser son clitoris. Elle se cambra sous le joug des doigts habiles de son voleur de compagnon jusqu'à ce son corps se mette à vibrer, une nouvelle fois, sous l'effet de son plaisir.

Satisfait de la tournure que venait de prendre les choses, Robin s'autorisa enfin à accélérer la cadence de ses coups tandis que Regina plantait ses ongles dans ses fesses afin de mieux les accompagner_._ Bien vite, ses poussées se firent plus frénétiques, plus désespérées jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se raidir et par lâcher un juron avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'elle faisait aller-et-venir ses mains le long de son dos. Il se dégagea lentement de leur étreinte et lui demanda amusé :

\- « Alors, cette migraine ? ».

\- « Envolée ! », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en se lovant contre lui.

\- « Tu m'en vois ravi ! », dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

Il tira la couverture vers eux avant d'ajouter : « Tu peux me réveiller comme ça autant de fois que tu le voudras ! ».

Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui et lui souffla un : « Bonne nuit mon chéri » avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt dans ses bras.

Oui, définitivement, elle avait mis la main sur le meilleur remède contre l'insomnie et les migraines …

**XXXXXX**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? *** yeux de Roland quand il demande sa glace ****


End file.
